


Dean's Birthday - Drabble

by carry_on_the_wayward_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel/pseuds/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a short drabble and it so happens to be Dean's birthday.<br/>Castiel is uncultured and doesn't really know what to get him... Fluff occurs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Birthday - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fluffy drabble, hope you like it ^.^

It was Dean’s birthday. Castiel decided he needed to give something to the hunter for this hunter had given everything to Castiel. This upcoming birthday presented the perfect opportunity for Castiel to get something for the human that had changed him forever. The only complication is that the angel had no idea what to get for the hunter. Asking Sam was out of the question as he was somewhere off with Gabriel and Castiel didn’t want to think about where they were or what they were doing… intruding on them could mean mentally scarring himself and he would prefer his innocence to be left fully intact for the time being.

So that was how Castiel got to the dilemma that he was in now. He knew how much Dean wanted a normal life and he had studied the human culture for the past 3 hours until he managed to find a gift that was both a ‘normal’ human thing to do and showed admiration to someone who’s special to you. After all Dean was the one who had shown him how to become himself, Dean had shown him freedom, independence and emotion. The hunter was very special to Castiel and the angel wanted to show to him how truly thankful he was for everything Dean had done for him. 

The sudden appearance of Castiel startled Dean. He had just turned around after getting a beer from Bobby’s fridge when he almost dropped the bottle in shock.   
“Uh.. Hey Cas.” Dean said a little shocked still, he should be used to the angel turning up randomly by now.  
“Hello Dean.” Castiel replied in his ever unwavering voice.  
“Um,” Dean cleared his throat. “Can I help you Cas?” He said while continuing to the table and slumping down in one of the chairs. He took a swig from his beer before placing it on the table.  
Castiel simply cocked his head to the side. “I was under the impression it was your birthday.”  
“Oh yeah, sure..” Dean rubbed his neck nervously, he hadn’t celebrated his birthday since he was a child. “So what?”  
“I thought the human custom was to receive gifts on one’s birthday, was I incorrect Dean?”  
The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched a little, amused by Castiel’s behaviour. “What’s this about Cas?” He gestured to the seat opposite him, which Castiel awkwardly sat down in and stared into the hunters eyes. After a moment Dean broke the eye contact. “Cas?” He repeated.  
The hunters eyes widened as Castiel walked around the table to stand next to Dean and then suddenly there the angel was on one knee in front of the hunter and green orbs were locked with blue yet again. Dean was stunned and couldn’t speak, his thoughts incoherent and his pulse too fast.  
“Dean Winchester, you have given me everything, please let me return the favour and give everything to you. You are very special to me, please take this as an honour of my gratitude and devotion to you. I will always come when you call; when you need me.”  
Dean sputtered, red-faced. He couldn’t decide if he was angry, sad, touched or even happy. He gathered his thoughts and just decided to let his heart do as it willed. Quickly he took the little red box, holding a ring inside, and placed it next to his beer bottle. Then he grabbed Castiel and pulled him onto his lap, giving the angel no time to react he then claimed his mouth with his own. The kiss was long and sweet. Passion and desire flooded through them both. Lust filled, both Dean and Castiel broke apart only for the brief amount of time it took for Castiel to mojo them into a nearby hotel. More heated kisses were exchanged and both men were claimed by one another. The angel and the hunter continued that way for quite a while. 

The silver ring remained on the table, the words ‘your angel’ etched into it. Dean figured this was the best birthday he had had in a very long time.


End file.
